interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlexico e
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- E e e a aqua [mitter a pan e a morte [lucta a vita e accusatos [confrontation de testes e affectos [concatenation de causas e aggressive [un populo bellicose e anima [unitate de corpore e aqua [mitter a pan e arrivatas [tabula de partitas e associative [le addition es un operation commutative e axis [atlante e B [tener un position median inter A e bacteriologic [armas atomic, chimic e bacteriologic [guerra atomic, chimic e beneficios [analyse del costos e blanc [film in nigre e blanco [photo in nigro e blanco [photo(graphia) in nigro e bon [Sancte Nicolaus, homine sancte e C [B es inter A e calculator [persona frigide e catto [viver como can e Charybdis [inter Scylla e circumspection [ager con tacto e color [articulos classificate secundo mesura e comma [puncto e Compania [Smith e conchas adherite [le nave esseva plen de algas e concisemente [clar- e consilios [adjutar un persona con appoio e consorte [le prince hereditari e consorte [le principe hereditari e contento [forma e corpore a un cosa [dar se anima e costumes [usos e coton [Nederland importa caffe e credito [debito e crude [le veritate nude e crude [veritate nude e cursos [tendentias e curte termino [effecto e curte [esser breve e de argilla [alternantia de bancos de arena e de argilla [alternantia de bancos de sablo e de contradictiones [ille se ha disviate in un dedalo de incertitudes e de cupro [facer un alligato de auro e de Disveloppamento Economic [OCDE: Organisation de Cooperation e de facto [de jure e de frigido [periodos alternative de calor e de liquores [magazin de vinos e de liquores [mercante de vinos e de lontan [de presso e de lontano [de presso e de luctos [portar un pesante fardello de suffrentias e de morte [question de vita e de reunion [libertate de association e de sagittas [armate de un arco e de sanguine [un esser de carne e de television [association de radiodiffusion e de television [societate de radiodiffusion e debera esser facilemente identificabile [le autor del furto ha lassate multe tracias e decenas [unitates e del anima [disunion del corpore e del femina [equalitate del homine e del homines [abandonate de Deo e del luce [le joco del umbra e del lumine [joco del umbra e del lumine [le joco del umbra e del mal [arbore del ben e del mal [arbore del scientia del ben e del mal [distinction del ben e del mal [principios del ben e del multiplication [associativitate del addition e del Orphanos [Lege General super le Assecurantia del Viduas e del passivo [stato del activo e del pisces [le multiplication del panes e del precios [politica del salarios e del Sancte Spirito [in nomine del Patre, del Filio e del stato [separation del ecclesia e del television [consilio del radiodiffusion e del television [guida del radio e del undas [le joco del vento e del Waal [al confluente del Mosa e del Waal [al confluentia del Mosa e Delila [Samson e dentes [resister se con ungues e Deo dispone [homine propone e destruction [seminar morte e dies feriate [le dominicas e discarga [carga e discargar [cargar e discretion [ager con tacto e duo abstentiones [le motion ha essite adoptate per vinti votos e duo de su complices [le policia ha jam identificate le fur e e e effecto [causa e Einstein [statistica de Bose e Espania [le Pyreneos separa Francia e estranier [interferentia del linguas materne e exir del altere [entrar in un aure e expirar [aspirar e expiration [inspiration e farcite [un gallo de India disossate e fauna oligocen [flora e fauna pliocen [flora e fauna subantarctic [flora e fauna subequatorial [flora e fiction [le confinios inter realitate e flora litoral [fauna e flora paleozoic [fauna e fructos sic [fructos fresc e fuga [choral e general [aviso unic e granos de anis [biscocto con butyro e horas [horas e humide [frigide e ibi [hic e ille veni [il suffice un gesto e impera [divide e in pulvere tu te convertera [tu es de pulvere e in pulvere tu te convertera [tu es pulvere e inappreciate [un labor modeste e inconvenientes de un cosa [considerar le avantages e Industria [Camera de Commercio e industrias municipal [servicios e ingloriosemente perdite [un poter ingloriosemente obtenite e intelligentia [il non ha correlation inter sexo e intelligibile voce [parlar a alte e interrate [morte e Irlanda del Nord [le Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord [Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e ironia [humor e itero [itero e jocos [pan e jorno [nocte e lava [le vulcano ejecta cineres e le aere [le fenestras servi a lassar passar le luce e le aere [le fenestras servi a lassar passar le lumine e le aere [le fenestras servi pro lassar passar le luce e le aere [le fenestras servi pro lassar passar le lumine e le artes [le scientias e le bassos [le altos e le biber [le mangiar e le calor [poter supportar le frigido e le conducta [dissonantia inter le principios e le contra de un cosa [considerar le pro e le contra de un cosa [examinar le pro e le contra [balanciar le pro e le contra [considerar le pro e le contra [le pro e le contras [ponderar le pros e le cupro [alligar le ferro e le deberes que me incumbe [le responsabilitates e le demanda [le offerta e le disgelo causa le disgregation del roccas [le gelo e le divinitate de Jesus Christo [le humanitate e le dolor [le gaudio e le dolor [le joia e le expiration [le aspiration e le factos [disaccordo flagrante inter un theoria e le foco [illes son como le aqua e le furchettas se disargenta al longe [le cocleares e le gladio son le emblemas del Justitia [le balancia e le humiditate disaccorda le piano [le calor e le inferno [le celo, le purgatorio e le justitia [secundo le derecto e le Lampa Meraviliose [Aladin e le linguistica son disciplinas contigue [le logica e le lupo feroce [Cappucietto Rubie e le luxo ha effeminate le romanos [le ricchessa e le mal [le ben e le mangiar [le casa e le mangiar [moderation in le biber e le martello [le falce e le morte [esser inter le vita e le morte [fluctuar inter le vita e le neonato [ir a visitar le matre e le nostres [lor bicyclettas e le offerta [le demanda e le omega [le alpha e le Paises Basse [un flotta que menaciava simultaneemente Anglaterra e le passivo de un balancia [le activo e le practica [il ha divorcio inter le theoria e le presente [ruptura inter le passato e le probabile [distinguer inter le possibile e le prosperitate [in le antique Grecia le olivo figurava le pace e le regina vale vinti punctos [in le joco de cartas le rege e le regina vale vinti [in le joco de cartas le rege e le sclavo [le maestro e le sete [deber indurar le fame e le sete [deber suffrer le fame e le societate [le individuo e le sperantia [fluctuar inter le pavor e le sperantia [fluctuar inter le timo e le spero [fluctuar inter le pavor e le spero [fluctuar inter le timo e le spirito del lege [le littera e le Spirito Sancte [In le Trinitate, le Patre es consubstantial con le Filio e le spirito [le littera e le stato [separation del ecclesia e le tapir es perissodactylos [le rhinocerote e le television [cognite per le radio e le terra [Deo creava le celo e le tue [le mie e levar [votar per seder e levar [votation per seder e levar [voto per seder e luctos [le guerra porta semper con se devastation e luctos [le guerra porta sempre con se devastation e luminose [boia sonor e mamma [papa e mantenimento [con alte costos de uso e martello [falce e mat [chaco e mat [dar chaco e mat [esser chaco e mat [facer chaco e medicinal [jardin de herbas aromatic e medie [un hora e meravilias [promitter montes e mesuras britannic [decimalisation del pesos e mesuras [inspector de pesos e mesuras [verificar le pesos e mesuras [verification de pesos e mesuras [verificator de pesos e mille vices no! [no e mores [certificato de bon vita e morte [vogar inter vita e mute [surde e nano [gigante e nemo [non timer nihil e nemo [timer nihil e nocte [jorno e nodos de un unda [antinodos e nodos de un unda [ventres e numero [le verbo concorda con le subjecto del phrase quanto al persona e nunc [hic e occidental [dichotomia inter culturas oriental e omega [alpha e omission [salvo error e opac [vitro spisse e oriental [syncretisation del culturas grec e osso(s) [in carne e paragraphos [partition de un tractato un capitulos e parvos [grandes e passim [pagina dece e pauches es le eligitos [multes es le appellatos e penates [lares e penose [suffrentia longe e penose [un suffrentia longe e per terra [per mar e per valles [per montes e perditas [conto de profitos e perditas [profitos e pesos [mesuras e poches es le eligitos [multes es le appellatos e pompa [con grande apparato e pontes [ingeniero de camminos, canales e practica [discordantia inter theoria e practica [theoria e premente [pumpa aspirante e profitos [analyse del costos e quarto [septe horas e reaction [action e refluxo [fluxo e regna [divide e remunerar le virtute [punir le crimine e repassar [passar e reposo [alternar studio e resentimento [odio e respectate [viver honorate e retorno [billet de ir e retro [billet de ir e reverso [obverso e risco [pro vostre conto e salve [san e sanguine [un esser de carne e scriber [saper leger e sepelite [morte e septimanas [durante septimanas e simple [veritate pur e sin valor [nulle e sinceritate [su parolas respira amor e su equipage [le mar ha inglutite le nave e su inconvenientes [toto ha su avantages e su infirmitates concomitante [le vetulessa e superficial de un libro [un lectura inattente e tal [tal e tambur battente [a bandieras displicate e tante florinos [cento e technica del architectura [regulas e television [magazine de radio e tenon [juncto per mortasa e terra [inter celo e terra [mover celo e texto stampate [T-shirt con designo e timor [sperantia e un equala duo [un e un noctes [le contos del mille e uvas sic [amandolas e venir [ir e venir [traffico de ir e vinagrar le salata [salar, piperar e vinti-duo annos [lor duo filios ha respectivemente vinti e virgula [puncto e [e eau de Cologne ebenisar ebenista ebenista [apprentisse de ebenista [banco de ebenisteria ebeno ebeno [mobilario de ebola ebola [contamination per ebola [infection per ebonite ebore ebore artificial ebore vegetabile ebore vegetal ebore [color de ebore [retirar se in su turre de ebore [taliar ebore [turre de eboree eboree [laro ebrie ebrie de allegressa ebrie de gaudio ebrie de joia ebrie de sanguine ebrie [a medietate ebrie [un pauco ebrie [un poco ebrietate ebrietate manifeste [esser in stato de ebrietate manifeste [in stato de ebrietate [conducer in stato de ebrietate [in stato de ebulliente ebullientia ebulliometria ebulliometro ebullioscopia ebullioscopic ebullioscopio ebullir ebullition ebullition varia con le pression [le temperatura de ebullition [elevation del puncto de ebullition [esser in ebullition [puncto de ebullition [temperatura de ebure [tornar le ebure [tornator de eburina eburnation eburnee ecarté ecarté [jocar al ecballio ecce ecce homo ecce le casa, io lo vide ecce mi patre, io le vide ecce un infante, io le vide ecceitate eccentric eccentric [quartiero eccentricitate eccentrico ecchymose = ecchymosis ecchymosis [ecchymose = ecchymotic ecclesia ecclesia a cruce ecclesia a cupola ecclesia a transepto ecclesia abbatial ecclesia absidal ecclesia al Sancte Virgine [dedicar un Ecclesia anglican ecclesia Anglican Ecclesia apostolic ecclesia baroc ecclesia calvinista ecclesia capitular ecclesia cathedral Ecclesia Catholic [apostolicitate del ecclesia clandestin ecclesia collegial ecclesia con elementos architectonic preromanic ecclesia conventual ecclesia de jesuitas ecclesia de pelegrinage ecclesia de peregrination ecclesia de Satan ecclesia de stato ecclesia del beguinage ecclesia e del stato [separation del ecclesia e le stato [separation del ecclesia ecumenic Ecclesia episcopal ecclesia gothic ecclesia in forma de cruce Ecclesia latin ecclesia Latin ecclesia lutheran ecclesia maronita ecclesia matre ecclesia methodista ecclesia methodistic Ecclesia militante ecclesia militante ecclesia monasterial ecclesia national ecclesia necessitose Ecclesia nestorian ecclesia Oriental Ecclesia orthodoxe ecclesia parochial Ecclesia primitive ecclesia Reformate Ecclesia reformate [schisma del ecclesia Roman ecclesia schismatic ecclesia succursal ecclesia suffraganee Ecclesia suffrente ecclesia suffrente Ecclesia triumphante ecclesia triumphante Ecclesia unitari ecclesia votive ecclesia [administration del ecclesia [altar de ecclesia [approbation del ecclesia [banco de ecclesia [banco del ecclesia [benes del ecclesia [calefaction del ecclesia [campana de ecclesia [campana del ecclesia [cantator de ecclesia [cantor de ecclesia [concerto de ecclesia [consecrar un ecclesia [cupola de ecclesia [dedication de un Ecclesia [doctor del ecclesia [domo de ecclesia [exclaramento del ecclesia [faciada de un ecclesia [fur de ecclesia [homine de ecclesia [horologio del ecclesia [incendio de ecclesia [interior de ecclesia [latino de ecclesia [le fulmine ha colpate le Ecclesia [le sino del ecclesia [membro de ecclesia [membros de un ecclesia [mobiliario de ecclesia [musica de ecclesia [organo de ecclesia [patre de ecclesia [patre del ecclesia [placia del ecclesia [porta de ecclesia [portal de ecclesia [precepto del ecclesia [principe de ecclesia [principe del ecclesia [profanar un ecclesia [profanator de un ecclesia [robator de ecclesia [tecto de ecclesia [tresor del ecclesia [turre de ecclesial ecclesias protestante Ecclesias [Consilio Ecumenic del Ecclesias [Consilio Mundial del ecclesias [construction de Ecclesiasta ecclesiasta Ecclesiastes ecclesiastic ecclesiastic [anno ecclesiastic [approbation ecclesiastic [autoritate ecclesiastic [benes ecclesiastic [canto ecclesiastic [celibato ecclesiastic [ceremonia ecclesiastic [ceremonial ecclesiastic [circumscription ecclesiastic [contribution ecclesiastic [decreto ecclesiastic [derecto ecclesiastic [disciplina ecclesiastic [doctrina ecclesiastic [feudo ecclesiastic [function ecclesiastic [historia ecclesiastic [historico ecclesiastic [immunitate ecclesiastic [jurisdiction ecclesiastic [latino ecclesiastic [ordinantia ecclesiastic [provincia ecclesiastic [sepultura ecclesiastic [solemnitate ecclesiastic [stato ecclesiastic [traditiones ecclesiastic [tribunal ecclesiastic [vita ecclesiasticitate ecclesiasticitate de un ceremonia ecclesiastico ecclesiatic [censura ecclesiologia ecclesiologic ecclesiologista ecclesiologo echelon echelonar echeveria echidna echinate echinate [cynosuro echinate [hydractinia echino echinocacto echinococco echinoderme echinodermo echinoides echo echo a [facer echo artificial echo de radar echo de spin echo indirecte echo multiple echo musical echo [effecto de echo [microphono de echo [puteo con echo [sonda a echo [sonda acustic a echo [studio sin echo [suppressor de echoante [puteo echoar echocardiogramma echocardiographia echocardiographic echogramma echographia echographic echographo echoic echolalia echolocation echometria echometric echometro echometro acustic echometro optic echoscopia echoscopio eclampsia eclampsia infantil eclampsia puerperal eclamptic eclectic eclectic [methodo eclectic [philosophia eclectic [stilo eclectic [systema eclectic [theoria eclecticismo eclecticismo de un scriptor [le eclecticitate eclecticitate de un methodo eclectico eclectismo eclectismo ciceronian eclecto eclipsa a vices le sol [le luna eclipsa [su sperantias se eclipsar eclipsar se eclipsava le de su collega [su fama eclipse = eclipsis eclipse anular del luna eclipse del luna eclipse del sol eclipse lunar eclipse partial eclipse solar eclipse total eclipse total del sol eclipse [predicer un eclipsis del sol eclipsis lunar eclipsis solar eclipsis total del sol eclipsis [eclipse = ecliptic ecliptica ecliptica [axe del ecliptica [obliquitate del ecloga eclogas de Virgilio ecobiotic ecogeographia ecogeographic ecologia ecologia marin ecologia vegetal ecologic ecologic [agricultura ecologic [balancia ecologic [benzina ecologic [consciente del problemas del ambiente ecologic [conservation del ambiente ecologic [contamination del ambiente ecologic [crimine contra le ambiente ecologic [crimines contra le ambiente ecologic [crise ecologic [crisis ecologic [damno ecologic [defensa ecologic [defensa del ambiente ecologic [degradation del ambiente ecologic [detergente ecologic [deterioration del ambiente ecologic [detersivo ecologic [disastro ecologic [equilibrio ecologic [indicator ecologic [isolamento ecologic [isolation ecologic [ministro pro le ambiente ecologic [movimento ecologic [movimento del ambiente ecologic [niche ecologic [partito ecologic [planification del ambiente ecologic [politica del ambiente ecologic [pollution del ambiente ecologic [protection del ambiente ecologic [region ecologic [systema ecologic [zona ecologista ecologo economato economato de un instituto [assumer le econometria econometria de interprisa econometria industrial econometric econometric [datos econometrista economia economia agricole economia agricultural economia capitalista economia controlate economia de abundantia economia de carburante economia de combustibile economia de currente economia de devisas economia de energia economia de guerra economia de mercato economia de spatio economia de tempore economia dirigite economia domestic economia mixte economia monopolistic economia mundial economia planificate economia politic economia prebellic economia resurgente economia socialista economia [mesura de economia [rudimentos del economias economias [facer economic economic alquanto precari [le situation economic central [plano economic de un interprisa [potentialitate economic de un pais [impovrimento economic de un pais [suprematia economic del annos sexanta [le boom Economic Europee [CEE: Communitate economic exclusivista [politica economic paralysa le commercio [le crise economic prolongate [depression economic protectionistic [politica economic se amplifica [le crise economic [actualitate economic [adjuta economic [analyse economic [becco economic [benes economic [chaos economic [collapso economic [conjunctura economic [crescentia economic [crescimento economic [crise economic [crisis economic [cyclo economic [delicto economic [diagnosticar le causas del crise economic [diagnosticar le causas del crisis economic [efficientia economic [estufa economic [expansion economic [factor economic [geographia economic [gestion economic [hegemonia economic [historia economic [immobilismo economic [independentia economic [indicator economic [infrastructura economic [intrication del problemas economic [lampa economic [le casa es belle, ma excede nostre possibilitates economic [le dynamicitate del phenomenos economic [marasmo economic [mechanismo economic [motor Economic [OCDE: Organisation de Cooperation e de Disveloppamento economic [politica economic [position economic [problematicitate de un doctrina economic [processo economic [progression economic [progresso economic [reconstitution economic [regression economic [relentar le expansion economic [sanctiones economic [schola superior de scientias economic [situation economic [spionage economic [stationaritate economic [structura economic [studer scientias economic [studiar scientias economic [systema economic [un resurgimento economic [un version plus economic [vita economicamente [viver economisar economisar moneta economisar pro comprar un nove bicycletta economisar pro su vetulessa economisar spatio economisation economisation [decreto de economisation [mesura de economisation [plano de economisation [proposition de economista economista agrari economista rural economo ecophysiologia ecophysiologic ecosphera ecosystema ecosystema aquatic ecosystema aquatile ecosystema del solo ecosystema del stagno ecosystema fluvial ecosystema forestal ecotypo ecstase = ecstasis ecstase celeste ecstase mystic ecstasiar ecstasiar se ecstasis [ecstase = ecstasy ecstatic ecstatic [inebriation ecstatic [vision ecstatico ecthyma ectoblasto ectoderma ectogenese = ectogenesis ectogenesis [ectogenese = ectoparasito ectopia ectopic ectopic [graviditate ectopic [pregnantia ectoplasma ectoplasmic ectosomatic ectropion ecu Ecuador ecuadorian ecuadoriano ecumene ecumenic Ecumenic del Ecclesias [Consilio ecumenic [concilio ecumenic [ecclesia ecumenic [movimento ecumenic [servicio ecumenicitate ecumenicitate de un concilio ecumenismo eczema eczema crustose eczema de panetero eczematose eczematoso edace edacitate Edam Edam [caseo de edaphic edaphic [climax edaphic [factor edaphologia edelweiss edema edema cerebral edema de denutrition edema de fame edema de malnutrition edema del pulmon edema pulmonar edematic edematic [syndrome edematose Eden Eden [le jardin de edenic eder edibile edibile [champignon edibile [fungo edibile [grassia edibile [musculo edibile [ostrea edibile [ostreas edibilitate edictal edictal [citation edicto Edicto de Nantes Edicto de Nantes [revocation del Edicto Perpetual Edicto perpetual Edicto Perpetue Edicto perpetue edicto [publicar un edicto [revocation de un edictos contra le heresia edictos contra le heresia [le edicula edificante edificante [conducta edificante [exemplo edificante [lectura edificante [libro edificante [sermon edificante [spectaculo edificante [vita edificar edificar su proximo con su exemplo edification edification de un templo edificative edificative [exemplo edificator edificio edificio a demolir edificio annexe edificio antiseismic edificio bancari edificio baroc edificio colossal edificio de examine edificio de officios edificio de porta edificio del administration edificio del consulato edificio del crematorio edificio del impostos edificio del station edificio del stato edificio destinate al culto [un edificio es inadaptabile a usos scholar [iste edificio esseva ancora in un stato perfecte de preservation [le vetere edificio ha un armatura solide [le edificio imponente edificio in construction edificio lugubre edificio mastodontic edificio medieval edificio on va installar botecas [in iste edificio pentagonal edificio periptere edificio public edificio ruinose edificio scholar edificio universitari edificio [ala de un edificio [demolir un edificio [fastigio de un edificio [feditate de un edificio [fronte de un edificio [functionalitate de un edificio [imagina te que il non ha iste edificio [le austeritate del edificio [le officio es establite in iste edificio [monumentalitate de un edificio [plano de un edificio [proportiones de un edificio [restaurar un edificio [restauration de un edificio [robustessa de un edificio [stabilitate de un edificios a appartamentos [complexo de edificios cultual edificios de appartamentos [complexo de edificios de construction recente edificios public edificios [le corte interior es completemente circumferite de edil ediles [le edilitate edimburgese edipal edipic Edipo Edipo [complexo de edison editar editar Molière editio princeps edition edition actualisate edition ampliate edition annotate de Erasmus [un edition augmentate edition bellemente illustrate [un edition bilingue edition complete edition corrigite edition critic edition de luxo edition de tasca edition de texto edition de un libro [adjunctiones in le nove edition de un texto edition del matino edition del postmeridie edition del vespera edition del vespere edition diplomatic edition es in preparation [le tertie edition expurgate del Decamerone edition extra edition extra de un jornal edition furtive edition in colores edition in facsimile edition integral edition matinal edition matutin edition ne varietur edition numerate edition original edition pirata edition popular edition portative edition postmeridian edition principe edition pro usage scholar edition pro uso scholar edition purgate edition revidite edition revisate edition scholar edition special edition unic edition vespertin edition [prime edition [secunde edition [subscriber a un nove editiones elzevirian editor editorial editorial [casa editorial [centro editorial [compania editorial [fundo editorial [interprisa editorial [societate editorial [successo editorialista Eduardo Eduardo le Confessor educabile educabilitate educar educar infantes educar [infantes difficile de educate in le religion catholic [on le habeva educate [ben educate [mal education education artistic education civic education classic education coercitive education de un persona [polir le education del homine al homine --Rousseau [appropria le education music Education National [Departimento del Education National [ministerio del Education National [ministro del education paramilitar education permanente education physic education primari education religiose education rigide education scholar education sever education sexual education solide education spartan education stricte Education [Departimento del education [methodo de education [non haber recipite education [persona con mal education [systema de educational Educational Scientific and Cultural Organization [UNESCO: United Nations educational [jornal educational [legislation educational [politica educational [problema educational [psychologo educational [radio educational [revista educational [specialista educational [television educative educative [film educative [ideal educative [methodo educative [objectivo educative [systema educative [un elemento educator edulcorante edulcorar edulcorar un tisana edulcorate [bibitas edulcoration edulcoration de un tisana effabile effective effective [blocada effective [humiditate effective [in servicio effective [le innovationes ha essite multo effective [mesura effective [porositate effective [tension effective [valor effective [voltage effectivitate effectivo effectivo de combattentes effectivo de combatto effectivo de guerra effectivo de personal effectivo de un partito effectivo del battalion effectivo in tempores de pace effecto effecto acustic effecto astringente del frigido [le effecto biochimic effecto birefrangente effecto boomerang effecto colateral effecto collateral effecto conservatorio effecto contraceptive effecto contrahente del frigido [le effecto contrari effecto contrastante effecto de birefrangentia effecto de choc effecto de colores effecto de contrasto effecto de echo effecto de estufa effecto de incassamento effecto de luce effecto de lumine effecto de Raman effecto de reverberation stereophonic effecto de spatio effecto de surprisa effecto decorative effecto deprimente de longe dies de pluvia [le effecto deprimente de longe jornos de pluvia [le effecto desirate [su tentativa habeva le effecto dissuasive [le menacia de destruction mutue habeva un effecto documental effecto documentari effecto domino effecto Doppler effecto e curte termino effecto electro-optic effecto Faraday effecto gyromagnetic effecto gyroscopic effecto immediate [de effecto indirecte effecto instantanee effecto interior [ballon con effecto Joule effecto juridic effecto laxante [isto ha un effecto luminose effecto magnetoresistive effecto optic effecto pellicular effecto photoelectric effecto photovoltaic effecto piezoelectric effecto placebo effecto plastic effecto posterior effecto posterior [haber effecto posterior [haber un effecto prolongate effecto psychotrope effecto pyroelectric effecto rapide [a effecto rapide [veneno de effecto regulator effecto retardate [veneno de effecto retroactive effecto retroactive usque a 1960 [iste lege ha un effecto retroactive [a effecto retroactive [con effecto retroactive [con effecto retrograde effecto saisonal effecto salutar [haber un effecto scenic effecto secundari effecto sonor effecto spatial effecto stereophonic effecto stilistic effecto stimulante effecto stroboscopic effecto suppone un causa [cata effecto surprendente effecto suspensive effecto tampon effecto theatral effecto thermic effecto thermoelectric effecto thermomagnetic effecto tonificante effecto toxic effecto tridimensional de un decoration parietal effecto utile effecto visual repetitive effecto zoom effecto [a duple effecto [altoparlator a effecto [causa e effecto [facer effecto [in effecto [le luce dulce accresceva le effecto [le lumine dulce accresceva le effecto [prender effector effectos effectos benefic [bibita con effectos date in deposito effectos del alcohol [sentir le effectos del alcohol [suffrer le effectos devastante effectos negative effectos sonor effectos [angulo del effectos [banca de effectos [commerciante de effectos [compra de effectos [incassamento de effectos [incassar effectos [mediator de effectos [portator de effectos [transaction de effectuabile effectuabilitate effectuabilitate de un projecto effectuar effectuar labores manual effectuar le emersion effectuar manipulationes effectuar reformas social effectuar reparationes effectuar travalios manual effectuar un inquesta epidemiologic in un region effectuar un operation arithmetic effectuar un pagamento effectuar un plano effectuar un viage effectuation effectuation de un programma effeminar effeminate effeminate le romanos [le ricchessa e le luxo ha effeminate [typos effemination effendi efferente efferente [nervo efferente [nervos efferentia effervescente effervescente [comprimito effervescente [pulvere effervescente [tabletta effervescentia effervescentia [esser in effervescentia [mitter in effervescer efficace efficace [gratia efficace [iste medicamento es efficace [medio efficace [mesura efficace [mesuras efficace [remedio efficacemente al pace [laborar efficacemente al pace [travaliar efficacia efficacia curative efficacia de un medicina efficacia de un remedio efficacia medical efficacia therapeutic efficacitate efficacitate al combatto efficacitate de un methodo efficacitate [manco de efficiente efficiente [causa efficientia efficientia de un machina efficientia economic effigiamento effigiar effigie effigie [in efflorescente efflorescentia efflorescer effluente effluente [fluvio effluentia effluer effluvio effluxo effortiar effortiar al maximo effortiar se effortiate al maximo [tote le participantes se ha effortio effortio continue effortio convulsive effortio de armamentos effortio esseva in van [tote effortio intellectual effortio intellectual incessante imbruti le mente [un effortio intellectual prolongate imbruti le mente [un effortio massive effortio mental effortio meritori effortio pro aperir le porta [ille debe facer un grande effortio special [facer un effortio sterile effortio superhuman effortio suprahuman effortio supreme effortio van effortio [accentuar su effortio [con effortio [exiger effortio [facer un effortio [facer un supreme effortio [inutilitate de un effortio [premiar le effortio [reducer le effortio [sin effortios commendabile effortios conjugate effortios conjuncte effortios conjuncte [lor effortios energic [facer effortios ha essite in van [tote le effortios inan effortios infructuose effortios inutile effortios juncte effortios laudabile effortios momentanee effortios titanic effortios van effortios verso un cosa [orientar su effortios [dispersar su effortios [facer tote su effortios [isto corona su effortios [junger le effortios [le conjugation de nostre effortios [le destino ha annihilate su effortios! [que nos uni nostre effortios [reduplar su effortios [unir le effortios [unir su effraction effraction [a proba de effraction [a prova de effraction [committer un furto con effraction [furto con effraction [tentativa de effractor effractor [instrumento de effractores [banda de effrangiar effrangiate [seta effronteria effuctuation de un plano effunder effunder sanguine effusion effusion de sanguine effusion de sanguine [fustigar usque a effusion de sanguine [revolution sin effusion de un gas effusion de un liquido effusion [cellula de effusion [con e.g. [exempli gratia: egee egee [insulas Egee [Mar egee [Mar Egeo egide egide de [le eglefino ego ego [alter ego [mi altere ego [notion del egocentric egocentric [character egocentric [comportamento egocentricitate egocentrismo egoismo egoismo de gruppo egoista egoista calculator egoista [sentimentos egoistic egoistic [comportamento egolatria egomania egomaniaco egopodio egotic egotismo egotismo de Rousseau egotista egotista [attitude egotista [character egotistic egotistic [character egotrip egotrip [facer un egregie egresso egretta egyptian egyptian [archeologia egyptian [arte egyptian [hypogeo egyptian [theogonia egyptiano egyptie egyptio Egypto Egypto Inferior Egypto [le alte Egypto [le septe plagas de egyptologia egyptologic egyptologista egyptologo eider eiderdun eidetic eidetic [imagines eidetic [reduction eidetico eiergebak [pastisseria al ovos Einstein [statistica de Bose e einsteinian einsteinian del relativitate [le theoria einsteinium Eire ejacular ejaculat ejaculation ejaculation precoce ejaculatori ejaculatori [canal ejaculatori [conducto ejaculatori [ducto ejecta cineres e lava [le vulcano ejectabile ejectabile [actionar del sedia ejectabile [actionar le sedia ejectabile [sedia ejectar ejection ejection del pilota ejection [sedia de ejector El Salvador elaborar elaborar un plano elaborar un projecto elaborar un schema elaborar un theoria elaboration elaboration de un plano Elam elamic elamic [cultura elamic [lingua elamic [religion elamita elan elan creator elastic elastic [accopulamento elastic [balla elastic [banda elastic [bandage elastic [calcea elastic [defensa elastic [deformation elastic [fico elastic [gumma elastic [haber le conscientia elastic [ille ha un conscientia elastic [mente elastic [notion elastic [oscillationes elastic [texitos elastic [transmission elasticitate elasticitate de forma elasticitate del musculos elasticitate [limite del elasticitate [modulo de elastico elastico a buttonieras elastico de suspensores elastina elastomero elastometria elastometric elastometro elaterio elaterite elatina elatinaceas eldorado eleagnaceas eleagno eleatic eleatic [doctrina eleatic [schola electe electe [populo election election arbitrari election de domicilio election del committee directive election del consilio communal election del consilio municipal election del papa election deliberate election directe election episcopal election es vostre [le election facile election indirecte election municipal election papal election secrete election [a election [annullar un election [annullation de un election [invalidar un election [invalidation de un election [le populo de election [le profession de su election [nullitate de un election [resultatos officiose de un election [su patria de election [terra de election [vaso de electiones anticipate electiones cantonal electiones del consilio communal [candidar se al electiones directe electiones indirecte electiones libere electiones municipal electiones municipal [presentar se al electiones partial electiones presidential electiones senatorial electiones syndical [politisar le electiones trucate electiones [ajornar le electiones [die del electiones [febre del electiones [io es pessimista super le resultato del electiones [le disarmamento se converteva in le thema central del electiones [le prime torno del electiones [manipular le electiones [procrastinar le electiones [procrastination del electiones [resultato del elective elective [affinitate elective [magistratura elective [presidente elective [systema electivitate electo elector elector de Bohemia [le elector [carta de elector [principe electoral electoral censitari [système electoral demagogic [discurso electoral [association electoral [battalia electoral [cabina electoral [campania electoral [carta electoral [circumscription electoral [codice electoral [collegio electoral [comité electoral [comportamento electoral [conducta electoral [consilio electoral [corpore electoral [corruption electoral [debatto electoral [deber electoral [discurso electoral [disfacta electoral [districto electoral [fraude electoral [fundo electoral [ganio electoral [ir al urnas electoral [le demagogia de un discurso electoral [lege electoral [legislation electoral [limine electoral [lista electoral [lucta electoral [manifesto electoral [manipulation electoral [manovra electoral [meeting electoral [participation electoral [periodo electoral [placard electoral [programma electoral [propaganda electoral [quotiente electoral [reforma electoral [registro electoral [reunion electoral [scheda electoral [score electoral [section electoral [slogan electoral [stratagema electoral [strategia electoral [systema electoral [torneo electoral [urna electoral [victoria electoralismo electorato electorato flottante electorato fluctuante electorato nederlandese electorato [illes recipe lor mandato del electorato [indoctrinar le electorato [mystification del electores debera revotar [le electores [association de electores [le massa del electores [le votos del electores [lista de electores [lista nominative del electores [mobilisar le electores [mystification del electret electric electric conventional [central electric de 80 litros [boiler electric piriforme [ampulla electric reimplacia de plus in plus le traction a vapor [le traction electric [accopular generatores electric [actionar per un motor electric [anguilla electric [apparato de calefaction electric [ascensor electric [batteria electric [cablo electric [caffetiera electric [campo electric [carga electric [central electric [centrifuga electric [circuito electric [collection de buclatores electric [condensator electric [conductor electric [connexion al rete electric [currente electric [discarga electric [energia electric [epilation electric [exclaramento electric [filo electric [fluido electric [fortia electric [furno electric [gitarra electric [grue electric [guitarra electric [illumination electric [installation electric [intensitate de un currente electric [inverter le currente electric [luce electric [lumine electric [machina electric [malapteruro electric [motor electric [oculo electric [organo electric [oscillationes electric [oscillator electric [oscillographo electric [polaritate electric [portator de carga electric [potentia electric [propulsion electric [pylon electric [pyrometro electric [rasorio electric [resistentia electric [rete electric [rete de lumine electric [rete del luce electric [rete del lumine electric [schema de un installation electric [scintillas electric [sede electric [sedia electric [succussa electric [traction electric [traino electric [ventilator electricamente [illuminate electricista electricista [montator electricitate electricitate de induction electricitate galvanic electricitate inducite electricitate negative electricitate positive electricitate static electricitate [compania de electricitate [consumo de electricitate [contator de electricitate [fornimento de electricitate [generar electricitate [nota del electricitate [panna de electricitate [production de electricitate [ruptura del electricitate [tarifas del electricitate [trenchar le electrificar electrificate [filo electrification electrification del ferrovias electrisabile electrisar electrisar per fricamento electrisation electrisation de un baston de vitro [le electrisation per fricamento electro-optic electro-optic [effecto electro-optic [technologia electro-optica electro-osmose = electro-osmosis electro-osmosis [electro-osmose = electro-osmotic electro-osmotic [drainage electroacustic electroacustica electroanalyse = electroanalysis electroanalysis [electroanalyse = electrobiologia electrobiologic electrocardiogramma electrocardiographia electrocardiographic electrocardiographo electrocauterio electrochimia electrochimic electrochimic [equivalente electrochimic [polarisation electrochimista electrochoc electrochoc utilisate in psychiatria face parte del methodo somatopsychic [le electrochocs [tractamento al electrocinetic electrocinetica electrocoagulation electroconvulsion electroconvulsive electroconvulsive [shock electrocutar electrocutar un condemnato electrocution electrodiagnose = electrodiagnosis electrodiagnosis [electrodiagnose = electrodiagnostica electrodialyse = electrodialysis electrodialysis [electrodialyse = electrodialytic electrodo electrodo de carbon electrodo de carbon de lampa ad arco electrodo de deviation electrodo de soldatura electrodo de soldatura ferritic electrodo de vitro electrodo ferritic electrodo negative electrodo positive electrodo [diametro de electrodomestic electrodomestic [apparatos electrodos coplanar electrodynamic electrodynamic [microphono electrodynamic [phenomenos electrodynamica electrodynamometro electroencephalogramma electroencephalographia electroencephalographic electroencephalographo electrogene electrogene [gruppo electrographic electrographo electrohydraulic electrohydraulic [convertitor electrohydraulic [regulator electrologia electrologic electrologo electroluminescentia electrolysabile electrolysar electrolysation electrolysator electrolyse = electrolysis electrolyse [decomponer aqua per electrolysis [electrolyse = electrolytic electrolytic [cellula electrolytic [cementation electrolytic [condensator electrolytic [dissociation electrolytic [ionisation electrolyto electromagnete electromagnete [bobina de un electromagnetic electromagnetic del luce [theoria electromagnetic del lumine [theoria electromagnetic [altoparlator electromagnetic [campo electromagnetic [energia electromagnetic [freno electromagnetic [induction electromagnetic [interaction electromagnetic [oscillationes electromagnetic [polarisation del undas electromagnetic [radiation electromagnetic [relais electromagnetic [unda electromagnetismo electromechanic electromechanic [analogia electromechanica electrometallurgia electrometallurgic electrometallurgista electrometria electrometric electrometro electrometro a filo electromotor electromyogramma electromyographia electromyographic electromyographo electron electron de conduction electron de valentia electron incidente electron libere electron positive electron rapide electron [fuga del electron [massa del electronarcose = electronarcosis electronarcosis [electronarcose = electronegative electrones [accelerator de electrones [cannon a electrones [fasce de electrones [gruppo de electrones [orbita de electrones [orbita del electronic electronic [affinitate electronic [avalanche electronic [calculator electronic [cannon electronic [conductibilitate electronic [conductivitate electronic [configuration electronic [currente electronic [emission electronic [fasce electronic [flash electronic [ionisation electronic [lente electronic [machina a scriber electronic [machina de scriber electronic [memoria electronic [microscopio electronic [miniaturisar un circuito electronic [multiplicator electronic [musica electronic [nube electronic [oculo electronic [oscillator electronic [oscillographo electronic [pagamento per via electronic [pagar per via electronic [ruitos electronic [semiconductor electronic [surveliantia electronic [theoria electronic [transition electronic [tubo electronica electronica analoge electronica molecular electronica quantic electrons [currente de electronuclear electronuclear [central electronvolt electrophile electrophile [reagente electrophore electrophorese = electrophoresis electrophoresis [electrophorese = electrophoretic electrophoro electrophysiologia electrophysiologic electropneumatic electropositive electropumpa electropunctura electroradiologia electroradiologista electroretinogramma electroscopia electroscopic electroscopio electrostatic electrostatic [campo electrostatic [carga electrostatic [deflexion electrostatic [energia electrostatic [induction electrostatic [lente electrostatic [machina electrostatic [voltimetro electrostatica electrostriction electrotechnic electrotechnic [glossario electrotechnica electrotechnico electrotherapeutica electrotherapia electrothermia electrothermic electrotypia electrotypic electrotypo electrovalentia electuario eleemosyna eleemosynari eleemosynas [cassetta del elegante elegante [boleto elegante [formas elegante [habito elegante [stilo elegante [vaso elegantia elegantia del formas elegantia del stilo elegantia raffinate elegia elegiac elegiac [accentos elegiac [disticho elegiac [poema elegiac [poesia elegiac [poeta elegiaco elegias de Ronsard eleison [kyrie elemental elemental [besonios elemental [colores elemental [notiones elementari elementari del homine [besonios elementari [analyse elementari [carga elementari [cognoscentia elementari [cognoscimento elementari [curso elementari [error elementari [falta elementari [geometria elementari [mathematica elementari [notiones elementari [particula elementari [particulas elementari [precautiones elementari [schola elementaritate elemento elemento accessori elemento chimic elemento constitutive elemento coordinator elemento de alligato elemento de base elemento de batteria elemento de calefaction elemento de stilo elemento disorganisatori elemento educative [un elemento faunistic elemento galvanic elemento hexavalente elemento invariante elemento linguistic elemento ludic elemento magnetodynamic elemento monatomic elemento perturbator elemento quadrivalente elemento radioactive elemento stilistic elemento suffixal elemento transuranic elemento trivalente elemento ubiquitari [natrium es un elemento [esser in su elementos architectonic preromanic [ecclesia con elementos basic de un problema elementos chimic [combinabilitate de duo elementos chimic [le classification periodic del elementos constituente elementos de un accumulator elementos de un radiator elementos de un theoria [synthetisar le elementos del mathematica elementos diatomic elementos equivalente elementos heterogenee elementos prefabricate elementos prefabricate [construction in elementos [classification del elementos [classification periodic del elementos [decomponer un toto in su elementos [defiar le elementos [le quatro elementos [permutabilitate de duo elementos [systema periodic del elephante elephante albino elephante de mar elephante marin elephante [defensa de un elephante [facer de un musca un elephante [memoria de elephante [spissitate del pelle del elephantes [chassa de elephantiasis elephantin elephantin [acaro elephantin [danthonia elephantin [gratia elequente [silentio eleusin elevamento elevamento de bestial elevamento de cavallos elevamento de oves elevar elevar al cubo elevar al quadrato elevar bestial elevar cattones con biberon elevar cavallos elevar gallinas elevar le voce elevar oves elevar se elevar se super le mediocritate elevar un dica elevar un muro elevar un nivello del terreno elevar un numero al quadrato elevar un numero al tertie potentia elevar un perpendiculo elevar un persona a un rango superior elevar un persona al nubes elevar un terreno elevate elevate al quadrato [un asino elevate in le sala [un murmure se ha elevate nivello de civilisation [un elevate [le appreciation del experto es troppo elevate [posto elevate [precio elevate [quicunque se abassara, essera elevate [scafoltage elevate [stilo elevate [tarifa elevate [temperatura elevation elevation de un dica elevation del puncto de ebullition elevation del puncto de fusion elevation del terreno elevation del voce elevation [apparato de elevation [le inimico ha occupate le elevator elevator a furca elevator a vite elevator de bestial elevator de canes elevator de cavallos elevator de grano elevator de oves elevator de vaccas elevator de visones elevator hydraulic elevatori elevatori del palpebra [musculo elevatori [apparato elevatori [capacitate elevatori [musculo elevatori [potentia elevatori [pumpa elevatori [rota hydraulic elevava in alto [le ballon se elevava in le alto [le ballon se elevava in le celo [le ballon se elf Elia Elia [prophetia de elider eliger eliger domicilio eliger per acclamation eliger un commission eliger un persona como membro del parlamento eliger un profession eliger uno al hasardo eligibile eligibile [candidato eligibilitate eligibilitate de un candidato eligite per acclamation eligite per candidatura unic eligite [un momento mal eligito eligitos [multes es le appellatos e pauches es le eligitos [multes es le appellatos e poches es le eliminar eliminar le errores typographic del texto eliminar le impuritates eliminar obstaculo eliminar obstaculos eliminar problemas eliminar un adversario eliminar un concurrente eliminar un inconveniente eliminar un rival eliminate [iste possibilitate es elimination elimination de interferentia elimination de un adversario elimination del zeros elimination [cursa de elimination [cursa per elimination [systema de elimination [systema per eliminator eliminatori eliminatori [cursa eliminatori [match Elisabeth elisabethan elision elision [signo de elitari elite [tirator de elitismo elitista elixir elixir de angostura elixir de longa vita elixir stomachal ella = illa ellipse = ellipsis ellipsis [ellipse = ellipsographo ellipsoidal ellipsoide ellipsoide de inertia ellipsoide de polarisation ellipsoide [superficie ellipsometro elliptic elliptic [arco elliptic [axe elliptic [compasso elliptic [construction elliptic [forma elliptic [function elliptic [galaxia elliptic [integral elliptic [orbita elliptic [paraboloide elliptic [phrase elliptic [polarisation elliptic [puncto ellipticitate Elmo Elmo [foco de Sancte elocution elocution disgratiose elocution [facilitate de elocution [illa ha un grande dono de elodea elogio elogio de un persona [facer le elogio del follia elogio funebre elogio pro totes [haber parolas de elogio [digne de elogio [esser superior a omne elogio [esser superior a tote elogio [superior a omne elogios a un persona [facer elogios [meritar elogios [reciper elogiose elogiose [articulo elogiose [critica elogiose [in terminos elogiose [parolas elogisar elogista elogistic Elohim Elohista elongar elongate elongate [brassica elongate [carex elongate [carice elongate [terreno elongation elongation muscular elongation relative eloquente eloquente [discurso eloquente [exprimer se in terminos eloquente [gesto eloquente [parolas eloquente [reguardo eloquente [silentio eloquentia eloquentia del pulpito eloquentia irresistibile eloquentia professoral eloquentia [dono del eloquentia [le cataractas del eloquentia [torneo de eloquer elucidar elucidar ambiguitates elucidar le intention del legislator elucidar un enigma elucidar un passage per le contexto elucidation elucidation [provider un elucidative elucidator eluctabile eluctar elucubrar elucubrar un plano elucubration eluder eluder difficultates eluder le controlo del fisco eluder le surveliantia eluder un insidia eluder un lege eludibile eluer elusion elusive elusive [gesto elusivemente [responder elution eluvial eluvial [formationes eluvio elymo elymo arenari elysia elysie elysio elytro elzevir elzevirian elzevirian [editiones elzevirian [formato emaciar emaciate emaciate [le longe maladia le ha emaciate [un cavallo emaciate [visage emaciation emailliar emana un influentia positive [ille emanar emanation emanation de iodo emanation [theoria del emanationes de oxydo de carbon [asphyxiar per le emanationes paludose emanatismo emanatista emanatistic emancipar emancipar le feminas emancipar un populo emancipate emancipate [femina emancipation emancipation de un populo emancipation del femina emancipation del judeos emancipation feminin emancipation [politica de emancipator emancipatori emancipatori [politica de personal emaner calor emarginar emarginate emascular emasculation embarassar embarasso embarasso de moneta embarasso financiari embarasso gastric embarasso [isto non me trahe del embarasso [mitter in embarassose embarassose [complication embarassose [mitter un persona in un situation embarassose [silentio embargo embargo a [mitter un embargo a [poner un embargo de armas embargo de petroleo embargo judicial embargo super le exportation de armas embargo [levar un embarrasso pecuniari emberiza emberiza rustic emblema emblema de manica emblema phallic emblemas del Justitia [le balancia e le gladio son le emblemas masonic emblemas [collection de emblemas [litteratura de emblematic emblematic [figura emblematisar emblematisation embolia embolia cerebral embolia pulmonar embolic embolismo embracage embracage a cono embracage a conos embracage automatic embracage centrifuge embracage conic embracage de pedal embracage hydraulic embracage sic embracage [disco de embracage [levator de embracage [pedal de embracar embroca embrocar embrocation embryogenese = embryogenesis embryogenesis [embryogenese = embryogenetic embryogenia embryogenic embryologia embryologic embryologista embryologo embryon embryon de ave embryon de mammifero embryon [in embryon [studio morphogenetic de un embryonal embryonal [dente embryonal [stato embryonal [vita embryonari embryonari [sacco embryonari [stadio embryonari [stato embryonari [texito embryonic embryonic [stadio embryonic [texito embryopathia embryotomia emendabile emendabile [errores emendamento emendamento de un texto emendamento del constitution emendamento [approbar un emendamento [introducer un emendamento [le tenor del emendar emendar leges emendate [texto emendation emendator emendatori emer emeraldina emerge a marea basse [le insula Emergency Fund [UNICEF: United Nations International Children's emergente emergentia emergentia [bandage de emergentia [caso de emergentia [decreto de emergentia [equipa de emergentia [exito de emergentia [freno de emergentia [in caso de emergentia [mesura de emergentia [operation de emergentia [porta de emergentia [reunion de emergentia [scala de emergentia [servicios de emergentia [session de emergentia [stato de emergentia [telephono de emergentia [tractamento de emerger emerger del bruma emerite emerite [medico emerite [professor emersion emersion de un submarino [le emersion [effectuar le emersion [phase de emetic emetic [biberage emetic [bibita emetic [gas emetic [pharmaco emetic [pulvere emetic [substantia emetic [vino emetico emetina emigrante emigrantes [fluxo de emigrantes [hotel de emigrantes [nave de emigrar emigration emigration de gruppo emigration massive emigration [centro de emigration [unda de emigrato emigratori emigratori [fluxo emigratori [unda emigratos [governamento de emigratos [litteratura de emigratos [nave de emigratos [pressa de eminente eminente [occupar un position eminente [scriptor eminentia eminentia del terreno eminentia thenar eminentissime emir emirato Emiratos Arabe Unite Emiratos del Golfo Emiratos del Golfo Persic emissari emissario emission emission corpuscular emission de actiones emission de capital emission de iones emission de obligationes emission de radio emission de television emission de television [producer un emission de un impresto emission de urina emission directe emission electronic emission fiduciari emission ha essite programmate a un hora troppo tardive [iste emission in monophonia emission in stereo emission in stereophonia emission musical emission radiophonic emission scholar emission special emission stereo(phonic) emission televisate emission televisive emission thermoelectronic emission [antenna de emission [banca de emission [curso de emission [hic termina nostre emission [licentia de emission [linea de emission [microscopio de emission [permisso de emission [potentia de emission [precio de emission [presentar un emission [spectro de emission [station de emission [tempore de emission [theoria de emission [titular de un licentia de emissiones [mercato de emissive emissive [fortia emissivitate emissor emissor a undas curte emissor clandestin emissor de relais emissor de television emissor estranier emissor interferente emissor pirata emissor pop emissor [nave emissor [portata de un emissor [station emissor [syntonisar un radio a un emissori [station emitte solo sonos inarticulate [ille non parla, ille emittente emitter emitter a 21 horas [iste station cessa de emitter actiones emitter calor emitter luce emitter lumine emitter obligationes emitter per television emitter sonos inintelligibile emitter un cheque emitter un communicato emitter un judicamento emitter un judicio emitter un opinion emitter un presto emitter un signal emitter un sono emitter undas hertzian emitter [autorisation de Emmaus Emmaus [discipulos de Emmaus [peregrinos de emmenagoge emmenagogo emmenthal emmetrope emmetrope [oculo emmetropia emmetropic emmetropic [oculo emolliente emollimento emollimento cerebral emollir emolumento emotion emotion altera su voce [le emotion de beltate emotion esthetic emotion forte emotion fugitive emotion violente emotion [in su voce se manifestava un profunde emotion [non continer su emotion [occultar su emotion [profunde emotion [sentir un vive emotion [su voce traduceva un profunde emotiona facilemente [iste puella se emotional emotional [con forte carga emotional [experientia emotional [explosion emotional [factor emotional [impression emotional [pression emotional [reaction emotional [stato emotional [tension emotional [unda emotional [vita emotionalitate emotionante emotionante [spectaculo emotionar emotionate emotionate [esser profundemente emotiones non traducibile in paroles emotive emotive [conflicto emotive [crise emotive [crisis emotive [experientia emotive [explosion emotive [expression emotive [factor emotive [stato emotive [valor emotive [vita emotivitate emover emover le corde de un persona emover se [sin empathia empathic empeindre empetronigre emphase = emphasis emphase super [mitter le emphase super [poner le emphase [discurso plen de emphase [sin emphasis [emphase = emphatic emphatic [accento emphatic [discurso emphatic [exhortation emphatic [forma emphatic [orator emphatic [plural emphatic [stilo emphatic [tono emphysema emphysema pulmonar emphysema senil emphysematose emphyteose = emphyteosis emphyteosis [emphyteose = emphyteota emphyteotic emphyteotic [acto emphyteotic [conditiones emphyteotic [contracto emphyteotic [derecto emphyteotic [systema emphyteotic [termino empiric empiric [formula empiric [methodo empiric [philosophia empiric [regula empiric [scientia empirico empirismo empirismo de un systema [le empirista emplastrar emplastro emplastro a pice emplastro adhesive emplastro collante emplastro mercurial emplastro vesicante emplastro vesicatori emplea mille personas [iste interprisa empleabile empleabilitate empleamento [agentia de emplear emplear distincte medios emplear fortia emplear le oleo como carburante emplear materiales emplear su influentia in favor de emplear tote le medios emplear un instrumento emplear un parola pejorativemente empleate prepositivemente [adverbio empleato empleato a medie tempore empleato a plen tempore empleato bancari empleato cargate de correspondentia commercial empleato commercial empleato de banca empleato de billeteria empleato de bureau empleato de bursa empleato de commercio empleato de derattisation empleato de ferrovia(s) empleato de magazin empleato de medie tempore empleato de notario empleato de officio empleato de pompas funebre empleato de posta(s) empleato del ferrovia empleato del ferrovia(s) empleato del posta empleato del posta(s) empleato del stato empleato es difficilemente reimplaciabile [un tal empleato ferroviari empleato mercantil empleato postal empleato probe empleato temporari empleator empleatores [contribution del empleatores [organisation del empleatos de officio empleatos [participation del empleo empleo a plen tempore empleo a tempore complete empleo a tempore partial empleo a un persona [dar empleo a un persona [procurar un empleo absolute de un verbo transitive empleo abusive de un vocabulo empleo accessori empleo adequate [trovar un empleo adverbial empleo con perspectivas de futuro [un empleo de bureau empleo de officio empleo de su tempore [facer un bon empleo de su tempore [facer un mal empleo de tractores empleo del fortia [facer empleo del stato empleo del tempore empleo del tempore [organisar le empleo fixe empleo fixe [sin empleo improprie de un parola empleo intransitive empleo le nausea [su empleo lucrative empleo metonymic empleo secundari empleo sedentari empleo stilistic de un parola empleo subalterne empleo temporari empleo [accompaniate de su modo de empleo [bursa del empleo [dar precedentia al politica de empleo [dar prioritate al politica de empleo [esser al recerca de un altere empleo [il non ha futuro in iste empleo [modo de empleo [notitia de empleo [presentar un persona pro un empleo [preste al empleo [preste pro al empleo [preste pro le empleo [sollicitar pro un empleoalterne [vegetar in un empleos [banca del empleos [crear empleos [creation de nove empleos [plano de creation de emporio emporio [porto emption emption [poter de emptiones in le supermercato [illa face su emptor emptor impulsive empyema empyemic empyree empyreo empyreuma empyreumatic emu emular emulation emulation regnava in le equipa [un san emulative emulator emule emulgente emulgente [vena emulo emulsificar emulsification emulsina emulsion emulsion de catran emulsion grasse emulsion natural [lacte es un emulsion photographic emulsion photographic [sensibilitate de un emulsion photographic [solarisation de un emulsion photosensibile emulsion sensibile emulsion [desensibilisar un emulsionabile emulsionabile [grassias emulsionar emulsionar [substantia emulsionator emulsive emulsoide emulsor emunctori emunctorio en fabrica de automobiles [reconversion de un fabrica de tanks in en fabrica de autos [reconversion de un fabrica de tanks in en passant en scène [mise enanthema enantiomorphe enantiomorphic enantiomorphismo enantiotrope enarrabile enarrar enarration enarthrose = enarthrosis enarthrosis [enarthrose = encaustic encaustic [pictura encaustic [tegula encaustica encaustico encephalic encephalic [massa encephalic [trunco encephalic [vesicula encephalina encephalitic encephalitis encephalitis lethargic encephalitis purulente encephalitis spongiforme bovin encephalo encephalo [trunco del encephalocele encephalogramma encephalographia encephalographic encephalographo encephalomalacia encephalomyelitis encephalopathia encephalopathia bovin spongiforme encephalotomia enchondroma enchondromatose enclave enclise = enclisis enclisis [enclise = enclitic enclitico encomiabile encomiabile [action encomiabile [gesto encomiar encomiar un soldato pro su coragiose comportamento encomiastic encomiastic [poema encomiator encomio encomio [digne de encyclic encyclic [littera encyclica encyclica pontifical encyclopedia encyclopedia ambulante encyclopedia del technica encyclopedia general encyclopedia vivente encyclopedia [le coautor de un encyclopedic encyclopedic [cognoscentias encyclopedic [cognoscimentos encyclopedic [dictionario encyclopedic [haber un erudition encyclopedic [saper encyclopedismo encyclopedista endemia endemic endemic [fauna endemic [flora endemic [maladia endemic [morbo endemic [planta endemic [struma endemicitate endemiologia endemiologic endemismo endermic endivia endivia crispe endivia de Bruxelles endivia [cultura de endivia [folio de endivia [quadrato de endivia [quadro de endobuccal endocardio endocarditis endocarpio [endocarpo = endocarpo = endocarpio endocentric endocrin endocrin [glandula endocrin [glandulas endocrina endocrinologia endocrinologic endocrinologista endocrinologo endoderma endodermic endoenzyma endogame endogame [populationes endogamic endogene endogene [organo endogene [petra endogene [rocca endometrio endometritis endomorphismo endoparasitari endoparasito endophytic endophyto endoplasma endoplasmatic endoplasmic endoplasmic [reticulo endorheic endorheic [bassino endorheic [le Jordan es un fluvio endorheic [region endorheic [zona endorheismo endorphina endoscopia endoscopic endoscopic [examine endoscopio endoskeleto endosmometro endosmose = endosmosis endosmosis [endosmose = endosmotic endosperma endosymbiose = endosymbiosis endosymbiosis [endosymbiose = endothelial endothelial [cellulas endothelio endothermic endothermic [processo endothermic [reaction endotoxina endotrophe = endotrophic endotrophic [endotrophe = endymion Eneas Eneide energetic energetic de un pais [fontes energetic de un pais [ressources energetic [alimento energetic [consumo energetic [nivello energetic [politica energetic [theoria energetic [valor energetica energetica biologic energetica nuclear energia energia atomic energia calorific energia cinetic energia cinetic de un gas [le equipartition del energia commendabile [comenciar un cosa con energia de excitation energia de ionisation energia de marea energia de radiation energia de un persona [isto sappa le energia del desperantia [con le energia del vento energia electric energia electromagnetic energia electrostatic energia eolic energia eolie energia geothermal energia geothermic energia hydraulic energia hydric energia hydroelectric energia intercambiabile [tornavite a batteria con systema de energia intra-atomic energia latente energia luminose energia mechanic energia metabolic energia nuclear energia nuclear [dicer halto al energia nuclear [uso pacific de energia nuclear [utilisation pacific de energia nuclear [utilisation pacific del energia potential energia propulsive energia radiante energia solar energia thermic energia vibrational energia vibratori energia vital energia [acquirer nove energia [approvisionamento de energia [approvisionamento in energia [besonio de energia [compania de energia [con energia [con renovate energia [conservation de energia [consumo de energia [conversion de energia [crise de energia [crisis de energia [degradation de energia [dilapidation de energia [dispendio de energia [dissipar energia [dissipation de energia [economia de energia [fluxo de energia [fonte de energia [guastar energia [le inexhauribilitate de vostre energia [nivello de energia [nota de energia [perdita de energia [politica de energia [ressource de energia [scarsitate de energia [transferentia de energia [transferimento de energia [transmission de energic energic contra le inflation [prender mesuras energic [facer effortios energic [stilo energumeno enervante enervar enervate enervation enfant terrible engramma enharmonia enharmonic enigma enigma cifrate enigma de parolas cruciate enigma del vita enigma incomprehensibile enigma inexplicabile enigma pro me [iste persona es un enigma [clave del enigma [decifrar un enigma [elucidar un enigma [esser ante un enigma [exclarar un enigma [explanar un enigma [resolver un enigma [solution del enigma [solver un enigmas [collection de enigmas [concurso de enigmas [exprimer se per enigmas [rubrica de enigmatic enigmatic [figura enigmatic [linguage enigmatic [parolas enigmatic [persona enigmatic [philosophia enigmatic [reguardo enigmatic [responsa enigmatisar enjambement Enkhuizen [almanac de enneade enneagonal enneagonal [figura enneagonal [prisma enneagonal [pyramide enneagone enneagone [figura enneagone [prisma enneagone [pyramide enneagono enneaphylle enneasyllabe enneasyllabic enoia su auditores [le orator enoiar enoiar se mortalmente enoiava su collegas con historias sin fin [illa enoio enoio de viver enoios enoios a un persona [causar enoios familial enoiose enoiose [demandas enoiose [importunar un persona con demandas enoiose [un film enologia enologic enologic [analyse enologic [medicamento enologista enologo enometro enorme enorme abysmo inter ille duo [il ha un enorme in-folio [un enorme [appetito enorme [causar damnos enorme [committer stupiditates enorme [crimine enorme [differentia enorme [le cosa habeva prendite proportions enorme [quercos enorme [successo enorme [summa enormemente [subestimar un cosa enormitate enormitate de un crimine enormitate de un insulto enormitate de un labor enormitate de un travalio enormitates [committer enostose = enostosis enostosis [enostose = ensemble ensemble de musica de camera ensifolie ensiforme ensiforme [folio ente entelechia entente entente cordial enteralgia enteramina enteric enteric [succos enteritis enterocentese enterococco enterocolitis enterogene enterogene [infection enterologia enteron enteropathia enterorenal enterorenal [syndrome enterotomia enterotomo enterotoxemia enterovaccino enterovirus enthalpia enthusiasmar enthusiasmo enthusiasmo de un persona [frenar le enthusiasmo de un persona [moderar le enthusiasmo de un persona [refrenar le enthusiasmo insincer enthusiasmo juvenil enthusiasmo [disbordar de enthusiasmo [le juvenilitate de su enthusiasmo [suscitar enthusiasta enthusiastic enthusiastic [applauso enthymema enthymematic entitate entoderme entomic entomographia entomographic entomographo entomolitho entomologia entomologia applicate entomologic entomologic [collection entomologisar entomologista entomologo entomophage entomophago entomophile entomophile [flor entomophilia entoscopia entourage entozoa [entozoon, pl: entozoic entozoon, pl: entozoa entra hic [le grandine entra in le quadro del reforma general [iste plano entra in le serratura [le clave entra in le serratura [le clave non entra in vigor deman [le regulation entracte entracte [musica de entranias entranias del citate entranias del terra entrar entrar como un tornado entrar furtivemente entrar in action entrar in al servicio de entrar in cognoscimento de entrar in collision con entrar in coma entrar in competition con un persona entrar in conclave entrar in concurrentia con un persona entrar in conflicto con entrar in conflicto con un persona entrar in contacto con entrar in convento entrar in correspondentia entrar in detalios entrar in dock entrar in exopero entrar in function entrar in functionamento entrar in guerra entrar in le arena entrar in le coma entrar in le detalios entrar in le diplomatia entrar in le pelle de un persona entrar in le porto entrar in le porto [facer entrar in le quadro entrar in le servicio de entrar in le servicio diplomatic entrar in le station entrar in le vivo del debatto entrar in lite contra un persona entrar in polemica con un persona entrar in possession de entrar in possession de un cosa entrar in relationes commercial con entrar in relationes con entrar in scena entrar in servicio entrar in trance entrar in un aure e exir del altere entrar in un casa entrar in un complot entrar in un curva entrar in vigor entrar le clave in le serratura [facer entrar le clave in le serratura [introducer entrar sin facer se annunciar entrar un visitator [facer entrar [facer entrar [io te permitte de entrar! [vamos entrata entrata acustic entrata de aere entrata de aqua entrata de detra entrata de magazin entrata de porto entrata de Sancte Nicolaus entrata de servicio entrata de turre entrata de un nave entrata de un nave [le entrata del artista entrata del artistas entrata del autumno [al entrata del hiberno [al entrata del porto entrata del primavera [al entrata gratuite entrata in functiones entrata in servicio entrata in vigor entrata lateral entrata libere entrata libere [magazin a entrata posterior entrata principal entrata prohibite entrata triumphal entrata triumphal [facer un entrata [billet de entrata [cammino de entrata [carta de entrata [conducto de entrata [examine de entrata [facer su entrata [frequentia de entrata [guardar le entrata [nos non pote prohiber le le entrata [paga de entrata [pagamento de entrata [pagar entrata [porta de entrata [precio de entrata [restituer le precio de entrata [scala de entrata [test de entrata [ticket de entrata [tubo de entrata [via de entrata [visa de entratas de un dictionario entrava solemnemente in le camera [ille entravar entravar le circulation entravar le planos de un persona entravar le traffico entravar un cavallo pro ferrar lo entrave entraves al commercio entraves del dictatura [liberar se del entrecote entrée entremets entresol entropia entropia conditional entropia negative entropia [production de entropic entropic [diagramma entropio = entropion entropion [entropio = enuciar un judicamento enucleabile enuclear enucleation enucleation de un tumor enumerar enumerar le riscos de un interprisa enumeration enumeration complete enumeration enunciative enumeration exhaustive enumeration fastidiose enumeration incomplete enumeration interminabile enumeration limitative enumeration sic enumeration total enumeration [definition per enumeration [fastidiositate de un enumerative enumerative [lista enumerator enunciar enunciar un judicamento enunciar un judicio enunciar un problema enunciar un theorema enunciation enunciation affirmative enunciation de un clausula in un acto enunciation del factos enunciation del pensamento enunciation del pensata enunciation negative enunciative enunciative [enumeration enunciative [proposition enunciato enunciato de un lege enurese = enuresis enurese nocturne [suffrer de enuresis [enurese = enuretic enuretic [infante enuretico enzootia enzootic enzyma enzyma aerobie enzyma constitutive enzyma digestive enzyma lytic enzyma proteolytic enzyma repressibile enzymas es biocatalysatores [le enzymas [inhibition de enzymas [inhibitor de enzymatic enzymatic enzymatishe functies [functiones enzymatic [activitate enzymatic [catalyse enzymatic [induction enzymatic [inhibition enzymatic [inhibitor enzymatic [reaction enzymatic [specificitate enzymatic [synthese enzymatic [systema enzymatishe functies [functiones enzymatic enzymologia enzymologic enzymologista enzymologo eoanthropo eocen eocen precede le oligoceno [le periodo eocen [fossile eocenic eocenic [fossile eocenic [fossiles eoceno eoceno [le fauna del eoe eohippo eolic eolic [deposito eolic [dynamo eolic [energia eolic [erosion eolic [fortia eolic [pression eolic [rocca eolie eolie [energia eolie [fortia eolie [harpa eolie [machina eolie [pression eolie [solo eolithic eolithico eolitho eolo eon eonismo eos eosina eosinophile eosinophile [leucocytos eosinophilia eosinophilo epacta epagoge epagogic eparcha eparchia epaulette epeirogenese = epeirogenesis epeirogenesis [epeirogenese = epeirogenic epenthese = epenthesis epenthesis [epenthese = epenthetic epenthetic [morphema epenthetic [phonema epenthetic [vocal eperlano eperlano [hamo de eperlano [pisca de eperlanos [piscator de ephebic ephebo ephedra ephedrina ephelide ephemere ephemere [le gloria es ephemere [le instante ephemere [nostre existentia ephemeride ephemeride [calendario ephemerides ephemeritate ephemeritate del gloria ephemero ephemeros ephod ephoro epic epic [metro epic [periodo epic [poema epic [poesia epic [poeta epic [stilo epica epicantho epicardio epicarpo epicedio epicen epicentro epicentro seismic [determinar le epicitate epiclastic epiclese = epiclesis epiclesis [epiclese = epico epicondylitis epicondylo epicontinental epicontinental [le Mar del Nord es un mar epicrise = epicrisis epicrisis [epicrise = epicuree epicuree [doctrina epicuree [moral epicuree [philosophia epicureismo [epicurismo = epicureo epicurismo = epicureismo Epicuro Epicuro [le doctrina eudemonistic de epicyclic epicyclo epicyclo ha permittite al grecos de explicar le movimento del planetas [le epicycloidal epicycloidal [curva epicycloide epicycloide plan epicycloide spheric epideictic epideictic [discurso epidemia epidemia choleric epidemia continua a expander se [le epidemia de anthrace epidemia de cholera epidemia de grippe epidemia de influenza epidemia de malaria epidemia de paludismo epidemia de peste epidemia de scarlatina epidemia de typho epidemia de variola epidemia recrudescente epidemia recula [le epidemia se declarava [un epidemia variolic epidemia [circumscriber un epidemia [extension de un epidemia [localisar un epidemia [propagation del epidemia [recrudescentia de un epidemic epidemic de un maladia [character epidemic [febre epidemic [maladia epidemicitate epidemicitate del typho epidemiologia epidemiologic epidemiologic in un region [effectuar un inquesta epidemiologic [investigation epidemiologic [studios epidemiologista epidemiologo epidermic epidermic [cellula epidermic [graffo epidermic [texito epidermis epidermitis epidermophytia epidiascopic epidiascopio epidictic epididyme epigastric epigastric [arteria epigastric [dolores epigastrio epigearepente epigee epigee [planta epigenese = epigenesis epigenesis [epigenese = epigenetic epigenetica epiglottic epiglottic [mucosa epiglottis epigonic epigonismo epigono epigonos epigramma epigramma politic epigramma [causticitate de un epigrammas [autor de epigrammas [collection de epigrammatic epigrammatic [genere epigrammatic [litteratura epigrammatic [poesia epigrammatic [stilo epigrammatica epigrammatico epigrammatisar epigrammatista epigraphia epigraphia assyrie epigraphia babylonian epigraphia christian epigraphia classic epigraphia grec epigraphia hittita epigraphia humanistic epigraphia moderne epigraphic epigraphic [facie epigraphic [scriptura epigraphista epigrapho epigyn epigyn [perianthos epigyn [stamines epilar epilar se le gambas [facer epilation epilation electric epilator epilatori epilatori [crema epilatori [lotion epilatori [unguento epilepsia epilepsia [accesso de epilepsia [attacco de epilepsia [crise de epilepsia [crisis de epilepsia [insulto de epileptic epileptic [accesso epileptic [attacco epileptic [convulsiones epileptic [crise epileptic [crisis epileptic [insulto epileptic [syndrome epileptico epileptiforme epileptiforme [spasmo epileptogene epileptoide epileptologo epilobio epilobio angustifolie epilobio hirsute epilogar epilogista epilogo epimacho epimorphose = epimorphosis epimorphosis [epimorphose = epiopactis epipelagic epipelagic [zona Epiphania epiphanic epiphenomenalismo [epiphenomenismo = epiphenomenismo = epiphenomenalismo epiphenomeno epiphonema epiphora epiphylle epiphyllo epiphysari epiphyse = epiphysis epiphysis [epiphyse = epiphyte epiphyte [planta epiphytia epiphytic epiphytic [deserto epiphytic [vegetation epiphyto epiphytos [le lianas es epiphytos [vegetation de epiploitis epiploon epiploon [hernia del epiploon [inflammation de epirogenese = epirogenesis epirogenesis [epirogenese = episcopal episcopal [anello episcopal [baculo episcopal [bonetto episcopal [citate episcopal [consecration episcopal [cruce episcopal [curia episcopal [dignitate episcopal [Ecclesia episcopal [election episcopal [mitra episcopal [ordination episcopal [palatio episcopal [sede episcopal [synodo episcopal [throno episcopal [visita episcopalismo episcopalista episcopato episcopato nederlandese episcopia episcopic episcopic [projection episcopio episcopo episcopo auxiliar episcopo missionari episcopo suffraganee episcopo titular episcopo [sacrar un episcopos suburbicari episiotomia episiotomia [facer un episodic episodic [occurrentia episodicitate episodio episodio del vita real [un episodios [film a episoma epispastic epispastico epistasia epistatic epistaxis epistemologia epistemologic epistemologic [problemas epistemologista epistemologo epistola epistola al galatas Epistola al Philippenses epistola de Sancte Paulo epistola dedicatori epistola liminar epistola pastoral epistolar [secreto epistolari epistolari con un persona [esser in relationes epistolari [arte epistolari [excambio epistolari [forma epistolari [genere epistolari [mantener un relation epistolari [relationes epistolari [roman epistolari [romance epistolari [secreto epistolari [stilo epistolario Epistolas al corinthios epistolas de Sancte Paulo [le epistolero epistolographia epistolographia [le genere litterari del epistolographic epistolographo epistropheo epistylio epitaphic epitaphio epitase = epitasis epitasis [epitase = epitaxia epitaxia hydrothermal epitaxial epitaxial [collector epitaxial [corpore epitaxial [crescentia epithalamie epithalamie [canto epithalamio epithelial epithelial [cellula epithelial [texito epithelial [tumor epithelio epithelio germinal epithelio glandular epithelioma epithelioma hepatic epithema epithetic epithetic [formas epitheto epitomar epitomator epitome epitomic epitomista epitrope epizoa [epizoon, pl: epizoic epizoic [dissemination epizoon, pl: epizoa epizootia epizootic epizootic [aphtha epizootic [maladia epocha epocha blau [Picasso in su epocha capetian epocha de gloria epocha de transition epocha decadente epocha del cavalleria epocha del perrucas epocha del perruccas epocha del revolution francese epocha del vikings epocha diluvian epocha glacial epocha glaciari epocha heroic epocha industrial epocha intermediari epocha intermedie epocha neolithic epocha ptolemaic epocha transitori epocha [esser filio de su epocha [facer epocha [indissociabile de su epocha [le exigentias de nostre epocha [le governamento del epocha [spirito del epocha [tractar un autor in le quadro de su epocha [transportar a un altere epochal epodic epodic [poesia epodo eponyme eponymia eponymo epopea animal epopeia epopeia animal epopeia carolingian epopeia cavalleresc epopeia classic epopeia germanic epoptic epoptic [colores epoptica epos epoxydo epsilon epsomite epulide epurar epurar aquas cloacal epurar aquas de cloaca epurar un gas epurar un mineral epurar un partito politic epuration epuration biologic de aquas residuari epuration del aere epuration del aqua equabile equabilitate equal equal a 32 [le molecula de aqua H2O ha un atomicitate equal a duo tertios del longor [le largor es equal a equal [tractar un persona de equal al monstra [esser equal al summa del quadratos del duo altere lateres [le quadrato del hypothenusa es equal mesura [in equal pro le femina [derectos equal pro totes [chances equal tenor [parolas de equal [balancia a bracios equal [beltate sin equal [le repulsion reciproc de polos equal [non haber su equal [paga equal [partes equal [polos equal [pulso equal [quantitates equal [repartir in partes equal [respiration equal [scriptura equal [temperamento equal [tono equal [tractar un persona como su equal [tractar un persona de equal a equala duo [un e un equalar equalar se a un persona equalator equaliarista equalisar equalisar le salarios equalisate [post le medie tempore Ajax ha equalisation equalisation del cursos equalisation [goal de equalisator equalitari equalitari [ideologia equalitari [theoria equalitarismo equalitate equalitate de derectos equalitate del homine e del femina equalitate juridic equalitate racial equalitate [signo de equalmente equalmente pinnate equanime equanimitate equar equatic [sport equation equation a duo incognitas equation abelian equation algebraic equation algebraic [discriminante de un equation algebric equation algebric [discriminante de un equation biquadrate equation biquadratic equation canonic equation chimic equation cubic equation de continuitate equation de diffusion equation de dynamica equation de Euler equation de regression equation de un grado superior equation del prime grado equation del secunde grado equation del tertie grado equation del trajectoria equation differential equation differential matricial equation dimensional equation eulerian equation explicite equation exponential equation functional equation hydrologic equation identic equation integral equation irrational equation irreducibile equation linear equation mathematic equation parametric equation quadratic equation quartic equation trigonometric equation vectorial equation [abassar le grado de un equation [abassar un equation [determinar le radices de un equation [irreducibilitate de un equation [le abassamento de un equation [linearitate de un equation [membro leve de un equation [membro sinistre de un equation [membros de un equation [poner un equation [reducer un equation [resolvente de un equation [resolver un equation [signo de equationes canonic equationes de Maxwell equationes equivalente equationes identic equationes inconsistente equationes simultanee equationes trigonometric equationes [equivalentia de duo equator equator celeste equator celestial equator magnetic equator thermal equator thermic equatorial equatorial [Africa equatorial [contracurrente equatorial [coordinatas equatorial [currente equatorial [diametro equatorial [parallaxe equatorial [zona eque eque [esser eque [judice eque [precio eque [reciper un tractamento eque [sententia equestre equestre [artista equestre [circo equestre [exercitio equestre [festa equestre [figura equestre [portrait equestre [sport equestre [statua equeto equeto lanceolate equiangular equiangular [quadrangulos equiangularitate equiangule equiangule [quadrangulos equides equidifferente equidifferentia equidistante equidistante de Paris [urbes equidistante [projection equidistantia equidistar equilateral equilateral [non equilateral [polygono equilateral [triangulo equilateral [triangulo non equilateralitate equilatere equilatere [hyperbola equilatere [polygono equilatere [triangulo equilatere [triangulo non equilibrante equilibrante [peso equilibrar equilibrar le colores equilibrar le fortias equilibrar le pression del pneus equilibrar le rotas equilibrar le rotas de un auto(mobile) equilibrar un budget equilibrate equilibrate de programmas de television [un offerta ben equilibrate de programmas televisive [un offerta ben equilibrate [alimentation equilibrate [carga equilibrate [construction equilibrate [critica equilibrate [esser equilibrate [fortia equilibrate [homine equilibrate [judicio equilibration equilibrator equilibre equilibrio equilibrio aerostatic equilibrio biologic equilibrio budgetari equilibrio chimic equilibrio colloidal equilibrio de diffusion equilibrio de fortias equilibrio de iones equilibrio de poter equilibrio de un construction equilibrio del balancia del pagamentos equilibrio demographic equilibrio dynamic equilibrio ecologic equilibrio europee equilibrio faunistic equilibrio genetic equilibrio genic equilibrio hormonal equilibrio hydric equilibrio hydrostatic equilibrio indifferente equilibrio instabile equilibrio ionic equilibrio labile equilibrio mental equilibrio metastabile equilibrio monetari equilibrio mutational equilibrio osmotic equilibrio politic equilibrio stabile equilibrio strategic equilibrio thermodynamic equilibrio [disturbantia del equilibrio [disturbar le equilibrio [esser in equilibrio [exercitio de equilibrio [guardar le equilibrio [gymnastica de equilibrio [instabilitate de un equilibrio [mantener le equilibrio [mitter un cosa in equilibrio [organo del equilibrio [perder le equilibrio [perturbar le equilibrio [perturbation del equilibrio [profilo de equilibrio [restabilir le equilibrio [restablir le equilibrio [rumper le equilibrio [ruptura del equilibrio [senso de equilibrio [situation de equilibrio [staticitate de un equilibrio [stato de equilibrio [trabe de equilibrio [trave de equilibrista equilibristas de un circo equilibristic equimolar equimolecular equimolecularitate equin equin [capite equin [carne equin [macelleria equin [pede equin [racia equin [testa equin [variola equinoctial equinoctial de autumno [puncto equinoctial [flor equinoctial [linea equinoctial [marea equinoctial [pluvia equinoctial [punctos equinoctial [tempestas equinoctio equinoctio autumnal equinoctio de autumno equinoctio de primavera equinoctio primaveral equinoctio vernal equinoctio [marea de equinoctios [precession del equipa equipa complete equipa de demolitores equipa de die equipa de dockers equipa de emergentia equipa de football equipa de football invicte [un equipa de football [tactica de un equipa de football [trainar un equipa de forage equipa de hockey equipa de investigation(es) equipa de jorno equipa de ministros equipa de mundification equipa de Nederland [le equipa de nettation equipa de nocte equipa de polo equipa de recerca(s) equipa de rugby equipa de salvamento equipa de salvation equipa de succurso equipa del die equipa del matino equipa del postmeridie equipa diurne equipa feminin equipa ha essite relegate al secunde division [iste equipa homogene equipa interdisciplinari equipa medic equipa medical equipa ministerial equipa national equipa national de football [selectionator del equipa nocturne equipa perdente [le equipa professional equipa scholar equipa selectionate equipa [capitano del equipa [chef de equipa [componer un equipa [composition de un equipa [diriger un equipa [formar un equipa [ille joca in le prime equipa [jocator de un equipa [labor de equipa [labor in equipa [laborar in un equipa [secunde equipa [spirito de equipa [sport de equipa [travaliar in un equipa [travalio de equipa [travalio in equipa [un san emulation regnava in le equipage equipage de avion equipage de cento homines equipage de submarino equipage de submersibile equipage [le mar ha inglutite le nave e su equipage [membros de un equipage [perir con tote le equipage [rolo de equipamento equipamento audio equipamento cryogene equipamento cryogenic equipamento de alte fidelitate equipamento de camouflage equipamento de campamento equipamento de camping equipamento de combatto equipamento de fabrica equipamento de hi-fi equipamento de laboratorio equipamento de pictor equipamento de radar equipamento de skiator equipamento del scaphandrero equipamento peripheric equipamento portuari equipamento robotisate equipamento sanitari equipamento sonor equipamento standard equipamento stereo(phonic) [mobile pro le equipamento tropical equipamento video equipar equipar un armea equipar un flotta equipartition equipartition de Boltzmann equipartition del energia cinetic de un gas [le equipas [classamento per equipas [classification per equipas [etape contra le horologio per equipas [systema de tres equipate con le armas le plus moderne equipate modernemente [hospital equipate pro le tourismo [iste region non es equipate [cocina completemente equipollente equipollente [vectores equipollentia equipollentia de duo vectores equiponderante equiponderantia equiponderar equipotente equipotential equipotential [plano equipotential [superfacie equipotential [superficie equisetaceas equiseto equiseto arvense equiseto hyemal equitabile equitabile [judicamento equitabile [judice equitabile [judicio equitar equitate equitate de un decision equitate de un tractato de pace equitate [isto es contrari al equitate [senso de equitate [sentimento de equitation equitation de alte schola equitation [academia de equitation [botta de equitation [lection de equitation [lectiones de equitation [proprietario de un academia de equitation [proprietario de un schola de equitation [schola de equitation [virtuoso del equite equivale a 1852 m [le millia marin equivale a 1852 m [le millia nautic equivale a un refusa [iste responsa equivalente equivalente chimic equivalente de lo que on recipe [dar le equivalente de un vocabulo equivalente electrochimic equivalente mechanic de calor equivalente [circuito equivalente [elementos equivalente [equationes equivalente [iste duo expressiones es equivalente [lor partes de hereditage es equivalentia equivalentia de duo equationes equivalentia [principio de equivalentia [relation de equivaler equivoc equivoc [attitude equivoc [individuo equivoc [joco de parolas equivoc [phrase equivoc [reguardos equivoc [reputation equivoc [su responsas esseva equivoc [terminos equivocar equivocation equivocitate equivocitate de un phrase equivocitate de un termino equivoco equivoco [declaration sin equivoco [disproviste de equo era era = esseva era atomic era christian era de obscurantismo era de prosperitate era de Roma era del cruciadas era del informatica era geologic era le prime circumnavigator del globo [Magellan era megalithic era paleozoic era spatial era tertiari era victorian era victorian [le era victorian [le expansionismo colonial de Anglaterra in le era [aperir un nove eradicabile eradicar eradication eradicative eradicator eragrostis eragrostis abyssinic eragrostis mexican eranthis eranthis hyemal erasmian erasmian de tolerantia [le ideal erasmian del greco [pronunciation erasmian [pronunciation Erasmus esseva le bon senso personificate de su seculo Erasmus [un edition annotate de erastian erastianismo erastiano Erat Demonstrandum [QED: Quod erbium erecte erecte [aures erecte [bromo erecte [potentilla erecte [star con le capite erecte [star con le testa erectile erectile [pilos erectile [texito erectilitate erection erection de un monumento [le erector eremita eremita [cabana de eremitage eremiteria eremitic eremitic [menar un vita eremophila alpestre eremophilaalpestre eremuro erepsina erethic erethismo erg ergastoplasma ergastulo ergo ergocalciferol ergodic ergodic [processo ergodic [theorema ergographo ergologia ergologic ergometria ergometric ergometric [bicycletta ergometro ergonomia ergonomic ergonomic [controlos ergonomista ergonomo ergosterol ergot ergotamina ergotherapeuta ergotherapeutic ergotherapeutica ergotherapia ergotina ergotinina ergotismo ergotoxina erica erica arboree erica scopari ericaceas ericacee ericiar ericiate de debitas [esser ericio ericio de mar Eridano Erie Erie [Laco eriger eriger in principio eriger le aures eriger se a paladin del libertate eriger se in eriger un barricada eriger un monumento eriger un schola eriger un statua eriger un tenta eriger un tribunal erigeron erignatho barbate eriophoro eriophoro angustifolie eriophoro gracile eriophoro latifolie eriophoro vaginate eriosoma eriosomas [invasion de eristic eristic [arte eristica Eritrea eritree erlenmeyer erlenmeyer [flasco erlenmeyer [phiola erode le lecto del fluvios [le aqua erode le metallo [le acido eroder erodibile erodio erogar erogene erogene del corpore [zonas erogene [zona erophila eros erosion erosion areolar erosion costari erosion del dunas erosion del lecto erosion del ripa erosion del solo erosion eolic erosion fluvial erosion fluviatile erosion glacial erosion glaciari erosion litoral erosion local erosion marin erosion monetari erosion per le vento erosion [cyclo de erosion [factor de erosion [index de erosion [indice de erosion [intensitate de erosion [processo de erosion [protection contra le erosive erosive del aqua [le action erosive [factores erosivitate erotic erotic de Anacreonte [le odes erotic [arte erotic [film erotic [genere erotic [impulsos erotic [instinctos erotic [libro erotic [litteratura erotic [poesias erotic [scripto erotica erotica anal eroticismo eroticitate erotisar erotisation erotismo erotismo de un roman erotismo de un romance erotismo homosexual erotismo in le obras de Baudelaire [le erotologia erotologo erotomane erotomane [delirio erotomania erotomaniac erotomaniac [delirio erotomaniaco erotomano erotophobia errante errante [animal errante [can errante [catto errante [cavallero Errante [Hebreo errante [le Hebreo errante [reguardos errante [stella errante [tribo errantia errar errar es human errar in un foreste errar su pensamentos [lassar errar su pensatas [lassar errar su reguardo [lassar errata [erratum, pl: erratic erratic [ave erratic [bloco erratic [rocca erratum, pl: errata erronee erronee [affirmation erronee [calculo erronee [citation erronee [conclusion erronee [deduction erronee [doctrina erronee [idea erronee [indication erronee [informationes erronee [interpretation erronee [linguage erronee [opinion erronee [rationamento erronee [responsa erroneitate erroneitate de un these [le error error absolute error admissibile error aleatori error attribuibile a ignorantia error capital error computational error de addition error de alineamento error de appreciation error de arbitrage error de arbitro error de calculo error de collimation error de commando error de composition error de contabilitate error de copista error de dactylographia error de grammatica error de impression error de judicamento error de judicio error de juventute error de juventute [nos passa le spongia super iste error de lectura error de marcage error de observation error de orthographia error de pagination error de parallaxe error de penna error de pensamento error de pensata error de procedimento error de procedura error de tactica error de traduction error de translation error de typamento error del arbitro error e omission [salvo error elementari error essera facilemente rectificabile [iste error evidente error evidente [isto es un error evitabile error funeste error grammatic error grammatical error grave [committer un error impardonabile error in le calculo [detectar un error in le calculo [deteger un error inexcusabile error intentional error irremissibile error judicial error judiciari error linguistic error manifeste error nominal error obvie [isto es un error orthographic error pardonabile error per inadvertentia [facer un error procedimento error procedural error regrettabile [un error reparabile error standard error typographic error venial error [advertitor de error [annunciator de error [cader in un error [coefficiente de error [committer un error [confessar su error [constatar un error [corriger un error [esser in error [estimation de error [facer un error [inducer in error [inducer in un error [irreparabilitate de un error [jecte a error [lamentar un error [obstinar se in su error [per error [persistentia in un error [persister in un error [recader in un error [recognoscer su error [recommitter le mesme error [rectificar un error [rectification de un error [regrettar un error [salvo error [subjecte a errores abunda in iste texto [le errores de juventute [su errores de un texto [sublinear le errores emendabile errores esseva legion [su errores imputabile a distraction errores pullula in le traduction [le errores que nos ha jam indicate previemente [le errores typographic del texto [eliminar le errores [abundar in errores [accumulation de errores [collectionar le errores [congerie de errores [numero incredibile de errores [perseverar in su errores [precluder errores [salvo errores [verificar si un cosa non contine ersatz ersatz de caffe erubescente erubescentia erubescer eruca eruca [ovo de eruca [rota de erucas [bulldozer a erucas [cargator super erucas [carro a erucas [damno(s) causate per erucas [excavator super erucas [grue a erucas [invasion de erucas [nido de erucas [tractor a erucas [transmission per erucas [vehiculo a eruciforme eruciforme [larva eructar eructation eructation acide eructation acre erudir erudite erudite [autor erudite [scriptor erudition erudition encyclopedic [haber un erudition false erudition litterari erudition pedantesc erudition scholar erudition sterile erudito erudito cameral erudito false erumper erumper in imprecationes erumper in lacrimas erumper in planctos erumper in risada erumper in riso erumper in singultos erumpeva de novo in tote intensitate [le hostilitates erumpite [io esseva un adolescente de dece-sex annos, quando le guerra ha erumpite [un pluvia de questiones ha eruption eruption cutanee eruption de buttones eruption de furunculo eruption de un Vulcano eruption del Vesuvio del anno 79 [le eruption erythematose eruption exanthematose eruption febril eruption herpetic eruption papulose eruption pustulose eruption scabiose eruption submarin eruption variolic eruption vulcanic eruptive eruptive de un vulcano [activitate eruptive [febre eruptive [petra eruptive [rocca eruptivitate ervo erygnatobarbate eryngio eryngio campestre eryngio maritime eryngio plan erysimo erysipela erysipelatose erysipelatose [inflammation erysipelatose [tumor erythema erythema solar erythematose erythematose [eruption erythrea erythrina erythrina umbrose erythroblasto erythrocyto erythromycina erythrophobia erythropoetina erythrosina